nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Astronomie
Astronomia antichitate Generalit`\i Oamenii din antichitate care au avut mai mult timp liber la dispozi\ie i mai mult` curiozitate, au fost preocupa\i de studiul zilei, nop\ii, Soarelui, Lunii ]i stelelor au descoperit c` aceste corpuri cere]ti se mi]c` aa fel pot ajuta la determinarea orei exacte, orient`rii pe p`m@nt, etc. Astronomia a ap`rut, la primele civiliza\ii ca o necesitate pentru a cunoate timpul cel mai propice diferitelor munci de c@mp, s`rb`torilor religioase, c@t ]i pentru a g`si drumul c`l`toriile lungi mai ales pe mare. Pentru oamenii din acea vreme, cerul ap`rea cu un comportament cu c@t mai ciclic, cu at@t mai bizar. Soarele, care desp`r\ea ziua de noapte, r`s`rea [n ficare diminea\` dintr-o direc\ie, dinspre est, i apunea direc\ie opus`. Noaptea, mii de stele puteau fi v`zute urm@nd aceeai mi]care de rota\ie grupuri permanente, constela\ii, [n jurul unui punct fix, cunoscut sub numele de polul nord astronomic. Oamenii au observat c` ziua i noaptea erau inegale durat`. {n zilele mai lungi, soarele, v`zut din emisfera nordic`, r`s`rea la NE, i urca sus pe cer la amiaz`. {n zilele cu nop\i lungi, Soarele r`s`rea la SE ]i nu mai urca a]a de sus. Observa\iil cu privire la stelele care ap`reau la vest dup` apusul Soarelui, sau la est de r`s`rit, au ar`tat c` pozi\ia relativ` a Soarelui fa\` de stele se schimba regulat. Egiptenii au fost probabil primii care au descoperit c` Soarele are o micare complet` jurul sferei cu stelele fixe, [n aproximativ 365 de zile i nop\i. Studii mai aprofundate au ar`tat c` cele cinci planete mai str`lucitoare se roteau jurul sferei cu stele pe l@ng` o centur` de stele numit` zodiac. Luna traversa zodiacul rapid, dep`ind soarele odat` la 29,5 zile. Cei care priveau stelele antihitate, au [ncercat s` aranjeze zilele i lunile calendar. Deoarece nici o lun` sau un an nu con\in un num`r fix de zile, cei care au creat primele calendare, au ataat unor luni sau ani succesivi un num`r diferit de zile, care s` aproximeze valoarea pe o durat` mai lung` de timp. Astfel, calendarul modern are 97 de ani bisec\i la fiecare 400 de ani, deci num`rul mediu de zile pe un an este de 365,24250, foarte aproape de valoarea determinat` astronomi, adic` 365,24220. Soarele ]i Luna traverseaz` zodiacul de la vest la est. Totui, cele cinci planete str`lucitoare (Mercur, Marte, Venus, Jupiter ]i Saturn), au ]i ele o mi]care general` est fa\` de fondul de stele ce se deplaseaz` [nspre vest. Din timpuri str`vechi, oamenii i-au imaginat c` mi]c`rile planetelor, ]i general evenimentele ce se petreceau pe cer, erau cumva [n rela\ie cu destinul lor. Aceast` idee, care st` la baza astrologiei, a [ncurajat descoperiri de ecua\ii matematice pentru prezicerea mic`rilor planetelor ]i deci a dus la progresul astronomie. Astronomia la babilonieni H`r\i interesante de constela\ii i calendare folositoare au fost inventate de mai multe popoare antichitate, printre care egiptenii, maiaii ]i chinezii, dar babilonienii au reu]it lucruri ]i mai complicate. Pentru a-]i perfec\iona calendarul, ei au studiat mi]carea Soarelui ]i a Lunii. Un obicei al lor era s` stabileasc` fiec`rei luni, ziua imediat urm`toarea dup` luna nou`. Aceast` zi a fost stabilit`, la [nceput prin observa\ii, dar mai t@rziu babilonienii au dorit s` o calculeze pe perioade mai lungi. Pe la 400 [en, ei au realizat c` micarea aparent` a Lunii de la vest la est nu se desf`]oar` cu acea]i vitez`. Aceste corpuri cere]ti p`reau c` se mi]c` din ce ce mai repede jum`tate din perioada mic`rii de revolu\ie, ating@nd un maxim, dup` care s` continue s` scad` p@n` la un minim. Babilonienii au s` explice matematic acest ciclu, ata@nd Lunii dou` viteze fixe, una mai mare pentru prima jum`tate din perioada misc`rii, iar cealat`, mai mic` pentru a doua jum`tate. Mai t@rziu, au ad`ugat calculului un factor care cre]tea linear de la un minim p@n` la un maxim. Cu aceste calcule ale mi]c`rilor Lunii ]i Soarelui (au folosit o metod` asem`n`toare pentru soare), babilonienii au putut s` prezic` faza "lun` nou`" ]i deci ziua care [ncepea o lun` calendaristic`. Cunoteau, de asemenea pozi\ia Lunii ]i a Soarelui fiecare zi sau noapte din an. {ntr-o manier` similar`, au calculat pozi\iile planetelor cu ambele mic`ri est i retrograd. Arheologii au scos la iveal` sute de scrieri care con\ineau aceste calcule. C@teva dintre acestea, originare din ora]ele Babylon ]i Erech (Uruk) de pe r@ul Eufrat, con\in numele lui Naburiannu (491 sau Kidinnu (379 [en), astrologi care au inventat, probabil sistemele de calcul folosite. Astronomie Welche astronomischen Kenntnisse die alten Ägypter wirklich besaßen, ist nur in wenigen Fällen mehr oder minder genau bekannt. Die Himmelsrichtungen waren ihnen ebenso bekannt wie die Auf- und Untergangspunkte der Sonne zu bestimmten Zeiten. Einige der Pyramiden, wie die Cheops-Pyramide werden oft als eine Manifestation astronomischen Wissens angesehen, die Anordnung der drei Pyramiden von Gizeh gar mit den drei Gürtelsternen des Orion in Verbindung gebracht. Tatsache ist, sie tatsächlich wurden nach den Himmelsrichtungen ausgerichtet und nicht nur die, sondern auch die Umfassungsmauern des angegliederten Tempels. Alles andere ist sehr umstritten, sowohl was die Ausrichtung des großen Ganges der Cheops-Pyramide betrifft, als auch die räumliche Koordination. Eine Orientierung der Großen Pyramide des Cheops nach dem damaligen Polarstern, wenn es denn zum Zeitpunkt des Baues überhaupt einen gab, der hell genug war, kann auch durch die Beobachtung zirkumpolarer Sterne oder Schattenwürfe erfolgt sein. Aber genau in dieser Frage scheiden sich wieder die Geister der Ägyptologen. Einige sehen in den Bauwerken Altägyptens an jeder Hausmauer, besonders bei religiösen Bauwerken, Zeugnisse astronomischer Kenntnisse, während andere genau das verneinen. Wir haben es hier mit einem grundlegenden Problem zu tun, da in der Ägyptologie, wie in allen anderen Kulturwissenschaften auch, die Befunde interpretiert werden müssen. Und wenn ein Wissenschaftler in einer Ausrichtung oder der Form eines Bauwerkes die Manifestation astronomischer Kenntnisse sieht, so ist damit mitnichten entschieden, dass es sich auch tatsächlich um tiefergehendes Wissen handelt. Zum einen darf man hier nicht den Wissenschaftsbegriff unserer Tage als Messlatte ansetzen, zum anderen war die Welt der Ägypter eher von mystischem Wirken verborgener Mächte gekennzeichnet als von dem Ringen um Erkenntnis wie bei den Babyloniern oder den antiken Griechen. Daher ist eher von einer mythologisch geprägten Sternkunde, die der Sterndeutung sehr nahe stand, auszugehen, als von einer von Ernsthaftigkeit gezeichneten Wissenschaft. [[Categorie:Astronomia în Egiptul Antic]